


Battered Stiles

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Series: Human Stiles - Werewolf Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Fanart, Hurt!Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek really hates that Stiles refuses to accept the bite, especially after the latest run-in with Hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered Stiles

Derek really hates that Stiles refuses to accept the bite, especially after the latest run-in with Hunters. Stiles, without thinking of his own safety once again, plunged right in and was hurt in the process. However, seeing how proud Stiles is that he fought and bled with the rest of the pack, Derek can't hold it against him and it makes him love Stiles all the more.

[](http://imgur.com/Exj11pO)


End file.
